Susan Mayer Delfino
Susan Mayer (née Bremmer, currently Delfino) is a fictional character on the American ABC television series Desperate Housewives. The character is played by Teri Hatcher and is one of the leading characters of the show. Susan is a children's book illustrator and is a known klutz. Following a private ceremony, Susan is currently married to Mike Delfino, although she still uses her former name. As of season 4, episode 1, she is pregnant. Character history :It was common knowledge on Wisteria Lane that where Susan Mayer went, bad luck was sure to follow. Her misfortunes ranged from the commonplace, to the unusual, to the truly bizarre. ::--Mary Alice Young Life before Season 1 Susan Bremmer grew up believing her father died at war and was raised by her mother, Sophie Bremmer. Her mother's erratic love life led to some distance between the two of them but they have always remained close. Susan was a high school cheerleader and graduated as valedictorian. She later married Karl Mayer and they have a daughter together but their marriage was a very difficult one due to Karl's infidelity. He finally left her for his secretary and filed for divorce. Julie was then her only shoulder to cry on and their relationship has strengthened ever since but both of them still have issues about being sometime in a role reversal with Julie playing the adult and Susan making many mistakes. Mary Alice Young also supported her which brought her to question how she could have committed suicide. Season 1 Susan sees new neighbor Mike Delfino as an opportunity to find a better life than the one she is living. Completely clumsy by nature, Susan, at one point was locked outside of her own house completely naked and wet in broad daylight after ex-husband Karl drove off with her towel caught in the car door; she had to cover herself with a plant pot as she made a mad dash for the back door, only to fall into a bush and be discovered by Mike, who managed to unlock her door. She also accidentally burnt Edie Britt's house down. Susan is naturally inquisitive and is perhaps the driving force behind the housewives' efforts to discover the truth about Mary Alice Young's suicide which hit her hard. She is particularly suspicious of Paul Young. She dislikes Zach Young and worries about the threat he poses to her daughter Julie Mayer, describing him as "rampage crazy" (whilst admitting that she herself is "adorable crazy"). Susan is also a neighborhood gossip and busy-body as she hires a private investigator to uncover the dark secrets of the Youngs and Mike Delfino with whom she ends up in a relationship anyway. Season 2 She also has a long-running competitiveness with Edie which was one of the key plot point of season 2. She is dumped by Mike after he discovers she sent Zach, Mike's natural son, away. She also discovers that she is the result of her mother's one night stand with the owner of a feed store. When she attempts to make contact with him and tell him who she is, he has a heart attack but survives. She later meets her stepmother and discovers her father to be a heavily cheating husband. Meanwhile her ex-husband tried to win her back by sabotaging all her relationships but dates Edie all the way. After she slept twice with her ex-husband Edie burns her house down as a revenge. This works as a trigger and she finally gets over Karl and is about to be asked in marriage by Mike Delfino when he suffers a hit and run by Orson Hodge and falls into a coma. Season 3 At the beginning of season 3, Susan claims that Mike can still wake up after 6 months of being in a coma as everyone says the opposite. In the hospital, Susan meets a man named Ian Hainsworth. She begins to go on dates him as Mike doesn't wake up. After they had sex, Mike Delfino wakes up out of his coma. He then rejects Susan because of all the lies Edie told him to get with him and she reunites with Ian, whom she had left after Mike woke up. She is also having trouble adjusting to her daughter being in a relationship with Austin McCann and she and Edie Britt soon catch him cheating on her with Danielle Van De Kamp. Although she is obviously still in love with Mike, she has agreed not to see him anymore so that Ian would do anything to get him out of prison. She slowly falls in love with Ian and he proposes to her. Problems become to surface as Ian gets more and more uncomfortable and tries to lock Mike out of Susan's life by playing her at a poker game (and winning). All of this leads Susan to believe he doesn't trust her, even more when Ian's mother has her sign a prenup which she dodges by blackmailing Ian's father, a crossdresser, with his secret. Nevertheless, despite his loss, his feelings for Susan continue to grow. He is constantly seen as a threat by Ian, especially after Mike saves Susan and him from their car, which was overturned in a lake. After a heated argument between Ian and Susan, she walks over to Mike's for consolation, and they share an intimate kiss. This renews Mike's belief in the possibility of winning her back, and so he continually forces his way into her and Ian's lives, even confessing to what occurred at the poker game. After learning about this, Susan sends both of them away and cancels her wedding with Ian. She would continue to ignore their advances (including having her daughter turn the two men away on one occasion), but admitted to a counselor that she was deeply in love with both men. She eventually decided to go through with her marriage to Ian and informed Mike. While Susan listened to what was essentially a voicemail Dear John Letter, however, Ian called off their engagement and decided to return to England. He did this citing that Susan was in love with him, but that she was more in love with Mike. As she was being left by Ian, Mike moved away from Wisteria Lane in the middle of the night leaving Susan alone. Mike is on a camping trip, so Susan goes to the woods to find him. On the way Susan complains to her wilderness guide, Toni about her complicated love life, and Toni tells her that she doesn't think Susan can handle a permanent relationship because she invites in too much drama. Susan decides to sneak off while Toni is sleeping and try to find Mike on her own. Back at the campground, the one hiker is reported lost, and Mike recognizes Susan from her description. Susan leaves a message on Mike's cell phone promising him that if he takes her back that she will not make their relationship dramatic and they will be a normal couple. In the morning, Mike finds Susan and picks her up and they kiss. Mike and Susan go out to dinner, the night exactly a year after he and Susan were meant to get engaged and Mike got ran over. Susan waits for Mike to pop the question all night, but Susan’s disappointed when he doesn't. On the way home, Susan tells Mike what she expected and when they pull up into Wisteria Lane the trailer Susan decorated on the night they intended to get engaged was waiting on her driveway. They live the experience they were meant to have that night and they get engaged. Susan calls around, telling everybody the wedding is back on, and that she plans to have the same arrangements as with her and Ian’s wedding. She tells Gabby of their plans but Gabby tells her she's now booked her own wedding for that day. Susan learns she’s taken the exact wedding she and Ian were supposed to have, which leads to an argument. They apologize to each other and Gabby cancels the flowers but eventually Susan gives Gabby the wedding date. Realizing how many sacrifices Mike makes to give her the perfect wedding, she tricks him into having a quickie wedding in the woods in the middle of the night. It is a very small wedding, as the only guest is Julie, yet Susan states it is perfect as Mike is all she needed. Season 4 Still hanging on her drama, Susan doesn't believe Mike to be happy and thinks they're marriage is doomed until she is revealed to be pregnant by her new ob-gyn Adam Mayfair, who first thought she had menopause. She then tries to get a new ob-gyn by almost stalking Bree but since the latter is faking her pregnancy, she ends up sending her to an awful ob-gyn. When Susan finally confronts her, she lies again to justify the wall between them (which was mostly due to Bree avoiding Susan's hugs and being bothered by her daughter's situation).She and Mike hit their first rock when she desperately tries to get herself liked by the new gay neighbors, ultimately ruining one of their suits leading Mike to snap at her when he has to pay to replace it. They cause her more trouble by having a foutain placed on their background and forcing her to choose between Lynette and Katherine as president for the neighborhood council, although she soon makes peace with Lynette and comforts her when she reveals she thinks she is ruining her kids' childhood.She then discovers Mike's dad to be a remorseless murderer but is relieved to learn he has remorse for ruining his son's teenage life. Susan soon discovers with the help of Bree that Mike is addicted to drugs, he promises to stop and kick the habit but Susan finds out he's been lying to her and she finds drugs in his car and takes them away. Mike asks her to give them back but Susan refuses and while she is walking downstairs he accidently pushes her down. Mike takes her to the hospital to get her checked to see if the baby is alright but they are forced to wait due to the amount of emergiences a tornado has given. Mike punches a doctor and he is chained to a chair, Susan tells him the baby is fine and she threatens him and tells him if he doesen't stop taking drugs then she will take the baby and leave him and he promises her he will stop.After the tornado, Susan lets Bree, Orson, and Baby Benjamin move into her house. Originally Susan is unhappy about it but she then likes having Bree there, because it makes her feel like her life is less of a failure. Susan's husband Mike will return from rehab for the baby. In the episode 4.15 "Mother Said" Mike's mother, Adele Delfino comes for a visit. Adele brings Susan a recipe book as a present, since she had heard from Mike that Susan is not a good cook. Adele also offers herself to teach her to cook. Adele brought up their financial issues while she and Susan prepare for dinner one night, but Susan insists that they do not have any problems financially as they both have jobs, although Adele thinks Susan's job as a children's book illustrator does not pay much. When Adele, Mike and Susan go to a restaurant to lunch, Susan tells Mike not to complain to Adele about her, but Mike insists that his mother is trying to help. As Adele rambles on about Susan's shortcomings, deciding that she would stay to spruce up the house, Susan fakes her contraction by spilling her club soda on her leg. Susan then goes into labor when Mike confesses to his mother that certain things she had said hurt Susan's feelings. Susan embraces her newborn baby boy as the episode ends. In the season finale Susan lets Mike pick out the baby's name. After a five year flash forward, we see Susan returning home to kiss a man who is not Mike. In the Season 4 finale, Susan and Mike name their boy Maynard after Mike's recently deceased grandfather. Susan protests the name in secret and even changes it back to their original name, Conner. Mike learns of what Susan has done and tells her what a good man his grandfather and all that he did. Susan, convinced, renames their son Maynard Delfino. Susan also lies for Katherine in the whole affair with Wayne Davis when she returns from the hospital. She says her goodbyes to Julie as she heads off to a summer internship and then college at Princeton. Subsequently, the finale fast-forwards five years, when we see Susan come home from poker with the girls to a new unnamed man, played by Gale Harold, whom she kisses. Season 5 In ep. 501 Susan and Mike are seperated, but he's not out of her life altogether, thanks to the existence of their son, M.J.. We'll learn why they're getting a divorce. Susan's new man Jackson has a scene where he's not wearing all of his clothes. Susan's closed off to love and doesn't want to be in a relationship. When Susan and Jackson first met, she initially wasn't into him; he was just the guy she'd hired to paint her house. Susan's first scene of the season after the teaser was based on something Teri Hatcher suggested. In ep. 502 Susan confronts Mike at a bar. She's looking for Jackson. Mike claims he's unaware of Jackson's whereabouts but Susan doesn't believe him. In ep. 504 Mike and Susan attend Parents Night at M.J.'s school. M.J. drew a picture of Susan and Jackson, and he informs his teacher that Jackson sometimes sleeps over. In ep. 505 Before Susan can sign her divorce papers, she wants to talk to Mike in private. In ep. 506 Susan and Jackson broke up; she wanted a casual relationship while he wanted to discuss their future. Two days later she confronts the naked woman she finds in his apartment. Susan learns Jackson doesn't usually talk about having a future with the women he sees because he doesn't date -- or at least he didn't til he met Susan, who he's admitted to loving. Jackson finds the two women together. Relatives Blood Relatives Son: Maynard "M.J." Delfino Daughter: Julie Mayer Grandson: N/A Granddaughter: N/A Mother: Sophie Bremmer Flickman Father: Addison Prudy Siblings: N/A Cousins: Tim Other Relatives Step-Father: Morty Flickman Step-Mother: Carol Prudy Ex-Husband: Karl Mayer (divorced), Karl Mayer (Remarried and divorced), Mike Delfino (seperated) Current Romance: Jackson Father-in-law: Nick Delfino (incarcerated) Mother-in-law: Adele Delfino Step-Son: Zach Young Step-Daughter: N/A Past Romances: Dr. Ron McCready, Ian Hainsworth Quotes *To Mike: "I'm mad because I like you so much without really knowing anything about you." *"This dress is riding up as it is. If I walk any faster, it's going to be Happy Valentine's Day for everyone." *"Edie'll get there at five forty-five, which means her breasts will arrive at five-thirty, so I should shoot for five." *To Edie: "Oh, good! Then you'll be prime meat picking when you go to jail!!" *To Edie: "Oh, you know what? It wasn't until your rotten nephew came to town that Julie was a perfect kid. And now she's lying and scheming and having casual sex! She's just a boob job away from being you!" *To Ian and Mike: "No, I am beyond upset! You two want a decision? Well, here's what I decide: there will be no kissing. And there will be no wedding! And there will be NO DAMN CAKE!!" * (on the phone), "Hi, Kurt, Susan Mayer. You did my wedding invitations. Ah, I’m gonna need another batch. Exactly the same. Only change the name Ian Hainsworth to Mike Delfino. Long story. Call me!" * "Before you go any further, can I check those diplomas? I would just like to make sure that they’re not from some med school in the Philippines." * (When Mike discovers Susan lied to him about Julie attending a party) "Please don't tell me this is one of the time's you go off and I go screaming down the street". Behind the scenes *Susan was originally planned to be named 'Susan Meyer' (stated in the book, "Behind Closed Doors"). *Both Courteney Cox and Heather Locklear turned down the role, Cox because she was pregnant (but she was Marc Cherry's first choice for the role) and Locklear because she was starring in LAX. Michelle Rodriguez, Calista Flockhart and Mary-Louise Parker were also considered before the part went to Teri Hatcher. *Susan drives 3 cars on the show- 1985 Volvo 240 Wagon (1x01), 2004 Volvo XC70 (1x02-3x18), and 2008 Volvo XC70 (3x19-Present). Mayer, Susan